Jimmy Rocket and Lil Bolt
by 8MilesThatWay
Summary: Jimmy Rocket is an author who is trying to make it in the writing business. Proving difficult, Jimmy and his roommate Lil Bolt try to make ends meet by doing odd jobs and trying new things to pay the rent. With Lil Bolt though, the money comes either way.
1. Hot Kool Aid

Sitting in the kitchen at the table, reading the newspaper was the author, Jimmy Rocket. As he was reading, the familiar sound of quick paws came scuffling into the kitchen. Not bothering to turn around, Jimmy was greeted by his roommate's voice.

"Good morning, Bro," said a White Shepherd puppet, dressed in a housecoat and holding a coffee pot full of red juice.

"Hello, Lil Bolt," Jimmy replied simply.

"I made a pot of Kool Aid!" said Lil Bolt enthusiastically, holding the pot up.

Jimmy stopped reading the newspaper and turned to look down at Lil Bolt with an unbelievable look. "You don't make a pot of Kool Aid!"

"Well, I did."

"Is it hot?"

"Maybe. Maybe not," replied Lil Bolt, with a happy look.

"It's hot, isn't it?" said Jimmy, bored and unsurprised.

"Yeah!" laughed Lil Bolt, bringing the pot up a little aggresively and spilling some of it on the floor.

"Hot Kool Aid?" inquired Jimmy, annoyed.

"I can put some ice in it if you like."

"No. No. I'm not thirsty," stated Jimmy, quickly taking a sip of water.

"Bro!" Lil Bolt whined.

"I'm not going to drink it!"

"I made this for you!" Lil Bolt pressed.

"No!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Drink it!"

"No!" repeated Jimmy.

"I want you to drink this!"

"I'm not drinking it!" exclaimed Jimmy, rolling his eyes.

"Drink this right now or I'll pour it on the floor and I'll blame it on you!" Lil Bolt barked.

"Oh yeah," said Jimmy, shaking his head. "Real mature."

Lil Bolt growled and shouted. "I MADE THIS FOR YOU!"

"Now why don't you grow up?"

"I DID IT, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

"Well I'm not going to drink it."

"I HATE YOU!" Lil Bolt screamed.

"That's all I ever hear anymore!" snapped Jimmy. "Bro, try this! Bro, try that! Remember that- what was it? Cinnamon toast and what was it?"

"Mayonnaise!" answered Lil Bolt.

"Mayonnaise!"

"And that was a good idea," said Lil Bolt.

"You didn't make a single cent!"

"I made a lot of cinnamon toast with mayonnaise," defended Lil Bolt.

"Oh and don't forget Rocky Road with Tabasco, right?" replied Jimmy. "What was that- three hospitalized? That's right, three women hospitalized."

"YOU, DRINK THIS RIGHT NNOOOOW!"

"Drink your own hot Kool Aid!"

"There's so much left of it, what am I going to do with all this hot Kool Aid?" Lil Bolt asked, getting more and more angry.

"Drink it!" Jimmy said simply.

"NO!" screamed Lil Bolt.

"Yes!"

"NO!" Lil Bolt suddenly ran up to the table, climbed on a chair and placed a a glass of the hot Kool Aid on the table. "Bro?" he asked desperately, getting so close to Jimmy's face, he had to pull his head back a little.

"Yes?"

Lil Bolt whispered every word. _"Drink-my-hot-Kool Aid. Please?"_

"OK," Jimmy finally agreed.

"OK," said Lil Bolt, backing away from Jimmy.

Jimmy took the glass with a stern look to Lil Bolt and raised it up to his lips and took a sip. Having a disgusted look on his face as he drank, Jimmy put the glass of hot Kool Aid back down and let out a sigh. "It was pretty good." Lil Bolt looked at him suspicously. "Yeah, I liked that," assured Jimmy, going back to reading his paper.

_**8**_

Sitting in the streets, Lil Bolt was sitting at a table with a large jug of hot Kool Aid, along with a sign that said: _HOT KOOL AID, $1 a cup_._**  
**_

* * *

This is to be a multi chapter fic of Lil Bolt and Jimmy Rocket with hilarious chapters. Jimmy is an honest worker and obeys the law but is stuck living with a puppet who breaks the law and does odd things to help make money.

_I got this joke from Julian Smith, I do not own it._


	2. Counselling

Sitting in a small office in a leather chair, an overweight man was patiently waiting until his door opened and closed. A little white Shepherd puppet walked in and sat in the chair opposite of him.

"You're late," said the Doctor.

"You're fat," responded Lil Bolt.'

The Doctor gave him a stern look and began. "So, how have things been going?"

Lil Bolt looked up in the air...

_Trying to sleep in his room with people thundering down the hallways. He was getting super annoyed and then a door suddenly slammed._

_"That's it!" snapped Lil Bolt, getting off his bed, he picked up a bat and walked out his room. Passing his roommate on the way, Jimmy glanced at Lil Bolt who a mad look in his eye and turned back and suddenly whipped back around to hop out of his chair and run after him._

_"Lil Bolt!"_

_Grabbing his hand around the bat, Lil Bolt and Jimmy got in a struggle. "Jimmy, I'm doing this for both of us!"_

_"You'll end up right in jail again!" Jimmy retorted. "And I won't bail you out this time!"  
_

_A kid's screaming rang through the hallways. "It'll be worth it!"_

_**8**_

"They've been going OK," answered Lil Bolt.

"How is your roommate, James?"

First of all it's, Jimmy. Secondly, he's my bro and we've never been cooler."

_"Lil Bolt, have you seen my computer?" called Jimmy._

_Sitting at the table, Lil Bolt suddenly closed the laptop in front of him. "Yeah, it's right here brother!" said Lil Bolt as Jimmy walked in._

_"Thanks, Lil B," Jimmy sat down and pulled his computer towards him. _

_"I'm going to go out," said Lil Bolt quickly, jumping away from the table. Coming back dressed in a large, neat blue shirt, Jimmy fixed a mean look at him._

_"Lil Bolt, that's my shirt!"_

_Lil Bolt looked at the shirt that was several sizes too big for him. "No it's not!"_

_"Yes it is!"_

_"No it's not!"_

_"Forget it!" snapped Jimmy throwing his arms up. "But you could you tell me why my profile on Fan Fiction has been reviewing threats to all the authors in the Bolt section?"_

_Lil Bolt shifted his eyes from side to side before replying. "No it's not!"_

* * *

_Having a black hoody over his head from the cold outside, Jimmy fumbled inside his pockets for his key. Having lost his key to get in the apartment, Jimmy started knocking on the door for several minutes until he was forced to start banging on the door._

_Lil Bolt coming around the corner of the hallway with his friend, Lil Shady the black Pit Bull Terrier puppet; they both froze at the sight of the hooded Jimmy trying to get inside._

_"Someones trying to break into my home!" gasped Lil Bolt._

_"What should we do?" asked Lil Shady. "Call the cops?"_

_"No, I got something better in mind," replied Lil Bolt. _

_Running back to his truck and coming back with two aluminum bats. Giving one to Lil Shady, they both snuck up on the man. Lil Bolt suddenly took a swing at Jimmy's leg making him fall to the ground._

_"What are you doing trying to break into mine and my bro's home?" exclaimed Lil Bolt, not waiting for an answer, they both started endlessly beating on Jimmy's back. Struggling to get back up, Jimmy seized Lil Bolt's bat and yanked it away from him. "He took my bat!" panicked Lil Bolt and then received a blow to his paw. "OW!"  
_

_"What are you guys doing!" yelled Jimmy._

_"This guy sounds like Jimmy!"  
_

_Flipping his hood back, Jimmy looked at Lil Bolt with a furious look. _

_"Oh, sorry bro!" Lil Bolt said quickly. "You OK?"_

_Jimmy fell to the floor unconscious._

_

* * *

_

_Jimmy was sitting at the table reading his newspaper as Lil Bolt stepped in holding a pot full of red Kool Aid._

_"Good morning, Bro!"  
_

**_8_**

"So no problems at all?"

Sucking on a red Kool Aid juice box, Lil Bolt shook his head. "Nope... Except I've been having these crazy dreams..."


	3. Big Boy

Sitting in their apartment together, Jimmy and Lil Bolt were playing video games on the television until suddenly, Lil Bolt get a text message on his phone. Glancing at it, he saw the text message was from Lil Rhino.

_Hey what's up Big Boy  
_

"Hey Jimmy," said Lil Bolt staring at his phone. "Lil Rhino just texted me and called me Big Boy."

"No, dog, that's his signature," Jimmy explained.

"He uses text signatures?" laughed Lil Bolt. "Who uses text signatures?"

Jimmy simply shrugged as he continued playing.

Lil Bolt dialed Lil Rhino's number and put the phone up to his ear and waited for him to pick up. A few seconds later, Lil Rhino answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Big Boy!" Lil Bolt laughed into the phone.

_"Hey..."_

"Hows it going, Big Boy?" Lil Bolt asked.

"Hey Big Boy!" Jimmy called into the phone laughing himself

"You hear that, Lil Rhino?" said Lil Bolt. "Jimmy and I are making fun of you! Big Boy on campus! Big Boy on campus, right?"

_"Sounds more like you guys are teaming up on me."_

"Hey Lil Rhino don't go anywhere, alright? I'm going to come back with a big surprise for you OK?"

Not waiting for an answer, Lil Bolt put him on hold and dialed another number.

_"Hello?"_ answered a voice.

"Hey Lil Mittens," called Lil Bolt. "Me and Jimmy are trying to make Lil Rhino's self worth drop to an all time low, care to join?"

_"Ha, absolutely!"_ replied Lil Mittens.

"Awesome!"

Taking Lil Rhino off hold, he connected Lil Mittens to the conversation, "Hey Big Boy, it's our friend, Lil Mittens on the phone!"

_"Hey Big Boy!" said Mittens in mock enthusiasm._ Lil Bolt and Jimmy were laughing hysterically._ "Would you like to go get a Big sandwich?"_

"Sir, would you like to Big Boy your order?" asked Jimmy into the phone and laughed his head off with Lil Bolt.

_"BIG BOY!" sang Lil Mittens._

"Big Boy with the Big happy meal! Big on everything! Big Lil Rhino!"

_"Big Bacon on that sandwich!"_

"Ha ha ha! Lil Rhino, you still there?" asked Lil Bolt.

_"Yeah... Big Boy is what my father used to call me before he died."_

Lil Bolt put the phone down as Jimmy asked in a laugh, "Well, what he say?"

_"I'll talk to you guys later," said Lil Rhino, hanging up._


End file.
